


Confidants

by ForcedSimile



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForcedSimile/pseuds/ForcedSimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting in the hay loft late at night had all sorts of implications and she knew what people would think. But she didn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidants

Sasha wrung her hands as she waited in the dark above the horses. Meeting in the hay loft late at night had all sorts of implications and she knew what people would think. But she didn’t care. She looked over her shoulder as she heard the ladder creak. She’d never been so happy to see Connie as she was that night. He barely got to his knees on the loft floor before she’d crawled over and tackled him into a bale of hay. He didn’t say anything for once, just wrapped his arms around her.

“We made it,” he said.

She squeezed him tighter. “I almost didn’t catch him...”

“What?”

“When the Colossal Titan first appeared...I almost didn’t catch Sam in time...”

She sobbed as quietly as she could, and Connie held the back of her head.

“Sam is fine. He’s in the infirmary. He won’t be fighting anymore, but he’ll recover.”

“It was so close...” she whispered.

So close. As close as Connie was holding her.

* * *

  
She didn’t know how she was always there first. But she was. This time it took forever for Connie to show up. She could hear the defeat in the way he crawled over to her. He wormed his way into her lap and she closed her arms around him. It was her turn to recline in the scratchy hay, but she was used to it. He curled up tighter around her.

“My family is either dead or turned into titans,” he said.

She held him tighter. “I heard.”

“We’ve been killing people all this time.”

She couldn’t say anything in response. She kissed the top of his head, his hair tickling her nose and lips. His tears soaked her shirt.

“I’m your family now,” she said. “We’re together no matter what.”

She couldn’t say anything more. Connie didn’t need it. He knew.

* * *

Connie beat her to their spot. She still felt the bruising and her arms were sore, but she dragged herself over to him. She couldn’t bear to touch him, she just collapsed on her side and held her arms.

“I shot a human being in the face,” she said. He looked down at her, his fatigue mirroring her own. He moved so he could lay on the floor beside her, face to face, his hand on her hip. She couldn’t look at him and she covered her face with her hands. He grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t,” he said softly. “You and I...no one takes our pain very seriously. You can be scared and in pain with me. It’s okay.”

It happened too fast. She pushed him against the floor boards, her lips were on his, violently, possibly with a degree of passion, but mostly needy. Very selfish. But he let her kiss him. He didn’t stop her. She stopped just as suddenly as she started.

“I-I’m sorry,” she said.

“Don’t. It’s fine,” he said.

“I should have at least asked. But I do...I do...Connie, I...”

He pulled her down so he could kiss her, more gently.

“Don’t jinx it. I get it,” he said. “If that’s what you need, I’m fine with it. Sometimes we just want to feel human again.”

“I don’t want to use you,” she whispered.

“You care about me, I care about you. I don't mind.  If it's ever a problem we'll talk about it,” he said. “We can make everyone else smile and laugh, maybe it’s time we did things to make each other smile and laugh.”

She kissed his cheek. “You’re right. We spend so much time talking about bad memories when we’re alone. We should do that still, so we don’t go insane, but I guess it doesn’t hurt to make good memories too. That was a shit first kiss, I’m sorry.”

“What makes you think that was my first kiss?” he said. She laughed and snuggled closer to him. A chill went down her spine.

“Connie...I can still see his eyes,” she said. He squeezed her and kissed her forehead.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

When they were done, they returned to their respective rooms. Mikasa would give Sasha a confused side eye, Jean would ask Connie all sorts of lewd questions, and they’d deflect with jokes or awkward behavior. They couldn’t change how they were already perceived, they could only take comfort in the fact that someone knew the truth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Connie and Sasha confide in each other a lot.


End file.
